the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 24)
Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 24 of Forever Young! ---- Marciel's POV After I had a talk with Ashley and telling her that she is no longer welcome in this house, days after that never seemed....alright... 1. Wierd Feelings 2. The DiLaurentis' Had A House Fire 3. Ashley told everyone in the school about 'my' therapy... I Told Ashley specifically not to do the stunt and she does it anyway! Here's A Flashback: It was December 8th 2013, Ashley and I played truth or dare in my room. It was my turn and I had to give Ashley a dare, Since I had to go to therapy at the Radley Sanitarium EVERYDAY I got tired of it so I pouted and Ashley gave me a beautiful idea. "You Know...I can go to your therapy for you...EVERYDAY." Ashley smirked. "How?It's not like you can dress like me...." i Pouted. "Actually, We're the same height,weight,and size.I can wear your clothes..." Ashley smiled. "But why would you wanna go to Radley?It's a mental institution..." I explained. "Well...Sisters will do anything for each other...and We're sisters, right?" she said. "I guess, But this is MY therapy session not yours." Marciel stretched. "True but....I can help you!" "No, I'm warning you don't do it." Marciel looked out her window, "Sure.." Ashley rolled her eyes. '' ---- '~Rosewood~''' Marciel and Ashley walked to Molly's hospital room, "Hey Marci!" Molly smiled. "Hey...Molly!" Marciel smiled. "How's your head...?" Ashley asked. "Eh." Molly glared at Ashley, "What's going on here?" Marciel asked. ~Liverpool~ Bianca walked back to the Hathor House with the beautiful necklace on, "FINALLY YOU'RE BACK." Haley,Diana,and Bella walked to Bianca. "Yay?" Bianca hugged Haley. "Where have you been?!" Bella asked. "Er Um...Uh....I was-" Bianca was cut off by Sam's entrance in HH. "BIANCA!" "SAM!" Bianca ran to Sam and glomped him ' ' "Where have you been?" Sam asked. "Well...Uh...I've been sleeping over at Anubis House..." Bianca said. "OOOH! Bianca, We should have our DMS!" The Other 3 girls said, "DMS??" Bianca was confused."Daily...Marshmellow...Sightings..." "Eew....I don't like Marshmellows...Sorry..." Bianca ran to her room and locked the door. She runs to the mirror and the tip of her hair glows The Color of Ra. Orange. "I look....Stunning!" Bianca's voice changed, her eyes glowed gold, her hair turned Red with Blonde highlights, and her skin turned much much more...Sophia-Ish. She was the one and only, Sophia Rodenmaar ' ' "Bianca my darling, Your timing is perfect." Sophia looked in the mirror of Bianca's reflection. "Let me out!!" Bianca banged on the mirror. "Never!" Sophia skipped away, Sophia was back for good. Will Bianca come back? Michael and Abby walked to Anubis House, It was daylight and Drew happened to be back at Anubis Also. "Michael, Do you think Drew will find out?" Abby walked in the hall, "Find Out What?" Drew walked out of his room seeing Michael and Abby side by side. "DREW!-" "MICHAEL?!" Drew looked at Michael like he was staring at a ghost. "Hey Drew." Michael looked at Drew, "But you were dead!!" Drew yelled. "Stop Yelling, I'm very much alive."Michael said. "Well...I see that-FIND OUT WHAT?" "Um....Uh....Michael's alive!" Abby said. "Wait, you knew?!" Drew looked at her. "I found him in the woods..." Abby said. "Oh." "Look Bianca, You're taking a slow time finding the Cup of Ankh pieces!! Eddie AND Bree need the Elixir and you're being a slug, Just beat the brats and find it!" Sophia yelled at the mirror, She was talking to Bianca's reflection. "PLEASE LET ME OUT I'LL FIND IT!!" Bianca begged, "No! I feel perfect in your body, It's not like the others will notice your slight face change-" Sophia was interrupted by Bianca's phone ringing. "Oh Great it's your friend...Rachel Powell." Sophia closed the pocket mirror and answered the phone, she switched her voice from Sophia's to Bianca's. "Hey Rach!" Sophia smiled. ("Bianca, We're having a Sibuna Meeting.Tonight at Anubis House.") "OMG That's perfect!I'll be there!" Sophia evilly smirked. ' '~Rosewood~ ---- Ashley's POV Molly and I are not...the best of friends. Ever since 5th Grade when me and Marciel had more in common than Molly and Marciel EVER did. ---- ~Rosewood High School~ Ashley and Josh walk down the hall, a good feet between them.Clearly bothered by this, Ashley moves closer to Josh, who adjusts, keeping his distance. ' ---- ''Ashley (V.O) It had been a week since Josh found out about the pregnancy scare, and he seemed to be doing everything in his power to ensure we didn't have another. ---- '''Ashley reaches for Josh's hand, but he ignores it, or rebuffs? ---- "Is everything okay?" "Sure babe." Josh shoots Ashley a smile. ---- Ashley (V.O) He kept insisting everything was fine, but his actions said otherwise. And I needed hard physical evidence. But...during school hours I would've settled for something a little bit softer. ---- She awkwardly puts her arms around Josh's shoulder.He doesn't reciprocate, which looks and feels strange. ---- Ashley (V.O) It was weird.We weren't talking, we weren't doing it, and what was worse. We weren't talking about not doing it.Our communication was at an all time low. ---- Hey Guyz How was this chapter? I know it took me like How many days? Sorry for being late, I have a cold and it's freaking annoying but....Since The Holidays Are coming up, I will be making a Forever Young Holiday Special! Hopefully it's in time for the Holidays..But....Ho Ho Ho! We're All Forever Young! Category:Blog posts